Dante, the Dual Blade
by LGray
Summary: Dante isn't normal, no, not by a long shot. He has this charm that isn't normal because it isn't. Our new champion just happens to have the blessing of an ancient and literal sex god. It was easy to keep it all in control but the league isn't exactly the best place for a guy trying to stay clean. Yeah, he's pretty much screwed. OCxHarem. No explicit lemons...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just an idea.

Chapter 1

_Noxus is a crowded city with an unbelievable crime rate. The slums are the most suspect for danger and tonight, the gangs are trying to fill their monthly quota of stolen things...people included._

_"She's just a child!" the young mother wailed._

_The underground criminal spat, "A girl's never too young to sell."_

_"Have mercy." the poor woman begged._

_The man tugged the girl, "There ain't no mercy here in Noxus."_

_"Maybe there is." a deep male voice with an attractive accent called through. _

_A flaming arrow hit one of the lackeys the gang leader had brought with him and a few more fell. When a moment of silence passed a man with a motorcycle helmet over his head jumped from on top of a building and began fighting the criminal's gang. His weapon now a sword had glowing blue runes across the surface and he fought with ferocity. He combined brute force with grace, most only had one. The somewhat hero knocked out the last lackey before moving to the head criminal._

_"Give me a chance, I can change." the man went on his knees._

_He repeated the words, "There's no mercy in Noxus."_

_A guttural scream echoed across the slums and all of Noxus._

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

The mystery man flicked his cigarette lazily as he stood in front of the gates of the Institute of War. Hundreds of beings had walked up the steps into the regal building he stood in front of to fight in the league as they so called it. What he wanted to know was what the point of it all was. That's a lie, he knew what is for. To keep everyone from killing each other in real life. Mostly the Noxians and Demacians but everyone had some kind of rivalry one way or another. It was life, to be in constant battle. Whether it be internal or external.

For a moment it looked as if he was going to walk away but he straightened himself and walked to the gates. He was about to knock when the gates swung open unceremoniously. The man hid his surprise and walked through with a light step. A summoner in regal purple robes with his face covered simply waited until he approached and started walking inside. The whole institute was gorgeous, he carefully noted that architecture from all the cities champions came from were present elegantly in the city. Smart move on part of the summoners.

The summoner spoke in quiet voice, "Someone will come to speak to you soon."

He nodded and leaned against the wall of the marble waiting room. Minutes passed before a tall man entered, he was older but there was still power coming from his pores.

"The name is Septimus, pleasure to meet you." the man greeted with a friendly air.

He shook the man's hand, "Dante."

"We've heard great things about you." Septimus led him through the facility.

He chuckled charmingly, "None bad I hope."

"No, just that you were a hero, albeit a quiet one."

"I never was one for the spotlight."

"I find that hard to believe, Dante."

"Once, I enjoyed it but I've grown up."

"You're impressive enough to only submit an application, most others have to go through an interviewing process." the summoner nodded, "The league is composed of people from all walks of life but we've never had someone quite like you."

"Thank you." he bowed his head.

Septimus waved his hand, "Though all the summoners agreed, they have asked that I be the first to summon you."

"They're worried about what I'll do." he guessed.

The old man sighed, "Yes, but I have faith."

"Maybe, you shouldn't." he laughed darkly and no reply came.

At that the summoner gestured to the room in front of him, the door was made of elegant wood and opened when he approached it. His mouth dropped at the sight in front of him.

The floor was made of dark wood that was clear of any dust or stains. The elegant furniture around the room looked like it cost a fortune and he didn't even want to get started on what looked like heaven in the form of a bathroom.

"Most champions like to decorate their own rooms but because you were coming so soon I took the liberty of decorating quickly." the man he liked more and more apologized.

He shook his head, "No problem, I think it's amazing."

"I'm glad, son. I'll be going to a meeting but a champion will be sent to show you around."

Dante watched him leave before stopping him, "What do I do on my down time?"

"That will all be explained soon." Septimus said in an assuring manner then paused. "I know you're worried but just relax, everything will be fine."

He looked hesitant as he spoke, "You know of my...predicament, right?"

"Yes, son." the other man looked amused.

He blushed, "I'm trying to keep it in control but it slips."

"I'm sure a solution will present itself, in the meantime I must get going." the white haired summoner walked out.

He looked around the room before he decided to take a bath. The brunette stripped down to his boxers as the water ran and pondered everything that had happened. There was just something that had called to him at the institute. Maybe it was the service he tried to joke but that wasn't it. He just wanted to find people like him. The league was a place where he could relate to summon and maybe connect. That was all he wanted and too solve his condition.

He sunk slowly into the water and sighed happily as he felt the warm water rejuvenate his tired bones. It seemed like forever since he had last had a place to stay...or bathe.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Caitlyn pouted as she went into this new kid's room. A summoner walking by had randomly pointed to her out of all her friends and told her to go help this new champion around. She didn't get a name or even where this person's room was. Sometimes, those summoning guys had no real common sense. The sheriff kind of understand why she was chosen, she was definitely the friendly type. More so than someone like Darius who would probably start a fight.

"Hello! Anyone in there?" the pretty girl called.

No one responded but she heard sounds coming from the bathroom. It's important to note here, that for all her crime-fighting Caitlyn had her moments. Barging into a bathroom is just one of them.

The shooter flung the door open and she gaped at the sight in front of her. A handsome man laid in the bathtub with his eyebrow quirked at her. He had messy light brown hair that was cut short, light brown stubble speckled his chin attractively, and his eyes changed colors like a kaleidoscope. The attractive new guy stood up when he noticed her and she noticed that he was tall first. The second thing she noticed was that he was only wearing a pair of boxers that made him look incredible. He wasn't huge like Garen but not skinny like Ezreal. The guy clearly had a sculpted figure and she could see his six pack abs.

"I know you're cute but at least buy me dinner first." he joked with a smirk.

Catelyn suddenly became flustered and tried to close the door that refused to shut, "I'm so sorry to barge in."

"I can't say it was the first time a beautiful woman walked in on me half naked." he tied a towel around his waist. "Call me Dante."

She followed him with an open mouth out of the bathroom. He gestured to a comfortable looking couch for her to sit on and moved to his fridge.

"Want anything to drink, sheriff?" he asked as he drank from a water bottle.

Her detective skills came alive, "How did you know who I was?"

"I've seen your picture around." he shrugged.

She sat down calmly, "Well I'll introduce myself officially, my name is Catelyn Sheriff of Piltover."

"Nice to meet you." he sat across from her. "Any reason why you're in my room?"

She stood hastily, "I'm supposed to give you a tour around the institute."

"I'll change my clothes and be right out." he looked at her expectantly.

She started to back away, "I should probably leave so you can change."

He looked amused but nodded as she left the room. When she was out of sight, Catelyn covered her burning face. She was usually so confident with herself but in front Dante she was a mess. God, she met the hottest guy of her life and completely ruined her choices. It was probably for the best, she shouldn't rush into anything.

"Let's get going on this tour, gorgeous." he stepped out in a brown leather jacket and white v-neck that hugged him attractively.

This guy was practically a sex magnet.

"So there's a swimming area right by the living quarters. It's pretty popular with everyone and next to the pool is a spa area. Lots of herbal healing and relaxation." she started the tour.

He joked, "With the battles, it's not much of a surprise you'd need some relaxation."

"Anyways, it's important to remember that everyone is still pretty politically divided here. Some feuds like Noxus versus Demacia don't just die over night. Other feuds are more one on one." she elaborated.

Dante rubbed his stubble, "That's interesting."

"We have a really nice general eating area that caters to all the needs of the individuals here. Some from the void have...interesting eating habits." she explained. "There's also workout rooms by the pools."

He scuffed his boots across the floor, "That'll be fun."

"Everyone gets pretty competitive." she smiled.

He looked at the pretty dining hall with a calm expression before she led him in. Catelyn led her to her usual group which consisted of Miss Fortune, Graves, Ezreal, Jayce, Lux, and Vi. Their group was one of the more friendlier crowds in the league. Others often joined them at their table because of all their generally friendly natures. Like how Graves might seem tough but he was a pretty big marshmallow once you got to know him.

"Hello." Dante said in his accented voice and gave a charming smile.

Sarah Fortune winked, "Who's the cutie?"

"Pretty girls get to call me Dante." he replied quickly.

Jayce laughed, "He's almost got a sharper tongue than you."

"I doubt that." Graves said in his husky drawl.

Ezreal elbowed his fellow ranged carry, "C'mon Malc, you know you love that about her."

"I'll shoot yer face off pretty boy." the outlaw threatened but it was obvious he was trying to fight a smile.

Vi cut in and lowered Grave's huge shotgun, "I think the title of pretty boy is going to the new kid."

At that, everyone laughed heartily. Caitlyn was never so glad to be part of such a group with nice people. It was a shame they didn't all go into battle together but it was for the best. You need a diverse team out on Summoner's Rift if you wanted to survive.

"That's not fair to Ez." Lux cut in for the first time.

Graves, the one who liked to tease the most in the group replied, "Sure you would think so, don't want yer boyfriend losing his looks too soon."

"You're mean." the blonde pouted and crossed her arms.

It was also a constant for everyone to tease each other about some of the internal crushes going on. Mostly Graves and Miss Fortune along with Ez and Lux.

"I like your friends, they're a rambunctious group but good at heart." Dante whispered into her ear.

She smiled in relief, "They're all great."

"Is everyone in their own cliques?" he asked carefully.

She paused, "Some of us don't mind anyone but others with those rivalries I told you about aren't quite used to things. Someone like you could probably go from group to group."

"Why's that?" he looked amused.

She went for the political answer first, "You're not aligned to anyone at the moment and you're kind of really charming."

"Is that so?" he looked highly amused. "I'll keep that in mind, sheriff."

She blushed at his use of her title and tried not to look at his enchanting eyes that had now turned a calm blue. He probably made her turn red more times that hour than in the whole year she had resided at the institute. It was kind of scary...and sexy.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Catelyn laid across her friend Lux's bed comfortably as her mentioned friend and Sarah Fortune gossiped. Vi was joining in occasionally because she loved the rumor mill more than anyone.

"What do you girls think of him?" she asked loudly.

The other girls shared entertained looks before turning to their friend.

"He's hot, we don't really know anything other than that about him." Vi was ever blunt.

Sarah made sure her make-up was perfect, "That's more than enough."

"He seems nice enough, kind of closed off." Lux tapped her chin.

She sighed, "I made a total fool out of myself the first time we met."

"What happened?" Vi sounded a little eager.

Catelyn turned red, "I barged into his bathroom and saw him half naked."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." the red head giggled and dodged a pillow aimed at her head.

She threw her hands up, "He didn't even look surprised, he just stared at me like I was a little kid who made a mess."

"Don't exaggerate so much." Vi teased.

Catelyn declared, "Whatever, this is just more of a signal that I was meant to be single forever, only creeps talk to me."

"Remember when Draven tried to ask you on a date?" Lux couldn't help but ask innocently and they all started to laugh.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I hope the guys are having a horrible night out."

"I'm sure they are." Sarah said with an amused look.

Lux commented, "Not with Ez and Graves leading the party."

Vi elbowed her hard and the blonde pouted. No, they were probably getting chased by wolves in the forest or something for sure.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dante sat with Graves, Ezreal, and Jayce for what the others called 'guy time' but mostly consisted of smoking and booze. Smoking on his and Graves part but everyone took part in the drinking.

They were in some kind of patio area with a campfire at the center. Graves had started a fire with a scary ass shot from his gun and Ez had humorously roasted marshmallows. The kid if anything, made him laugh.

"How you liking your first day, new kid?" Jayce asked in his friendly demeanor.

The brunette shrugged, "It's fine, only really met your group though."

"Too bad, there's a lot of hot babes champions and otherwise." Graves flicked his burning cigarette at a summoner walking by.

They all watched for a second as the man ran screaming as his robes lit on fire. The men all turned back to the conversation.

"Malcolm and Ez are spoken for but you and I are free to roam." Jayce winked.

Graves growled, "Ain't nothing between me and Fortune."

"Yeah, think what you want old timer." Ezreal stuck his tongue out at the other man.

He straightened the conversation, "Tell me about some of these girls."

"Sona's pretty in that ethereal kind of way, Ahri is kind of the same." the prodigal explorer put his two cents in.

Jayce pointed out, "Janna and Leona are in that category too."

"Other girls like Nidalee, Fiora, and Akali are hot in a dangerous 'I'll cut your face off' way." Ezreal continued.

Graves chuckled, "Don't forget Katarina in the special crazy hot category."

At that, all the guys other than him nodded and wolf-whistled.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Jay looked amused, "You'll probably find out soon enough."

"How does getting chosen for battles go?" he asked.

Ez explained quickly, "At first, a summoner puts you in for a mock fight. They'll test you out against other champions to see how you fair."

"Really? A summoner I met said he would be putting me into direct battle?" he looked confused.

They all looked at him so Graves elaborated, "No one else has ever been thrown into battle like that."

"You must be something." Jay teased.

He rolled his eyes, "You guys are killing me."

"If that's the case, each month you're put into a team with a captain. The captain can only pick one other member and the rest of their teammates are random. It's important to note that however random they are, all teams are well balanced." Ezreal played around with his goggles a bit as he spoke.

Dante leaned forward, "How do I find out what team I'm on?"

"The captain'll find you sooner than ya think." Graves grinned evilly.

He couldn't help asking more, "How are captains picked and what's up with summoners?"

"Captains are champions who have good kill rates over the month and compliance with the rules. Although some don't follow anyone's rules." Jayce looked thoughtful. "Summoners only have one champion, that's why we're in such high demand."

Ezreal made a face, "I had to stop exploring so much because my summoner was pulling me in every hour."

"Champions are usually the ones who choose to switch summoners. Who did you get?" the defender of tomorrow asked.

He casually took a drag from his cigarette, "Some guy named Septimus."

They all blanched and looked at him with shocked looks.

"What?" he said in confusion.

Graves spoke first, "That guy is second in command of the institute. He don't have time to summon a kid like you all day."

"I didn't know he was anything special." Dante admitted.

Ezreal accepted the cold beer Jayce tossed him, "Understandable, he seems like any other frigid summoner but he's one of the nicest."

"A toast to our new buddy Dante, may he kick ass." Graves announced in a faux regal tone that got them all laughing.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and generally getting wasted. You can only imagine how bad their hangovers were the next morning, especially when the men had entered a contest to see who could drink the fastest. Not the smartest move on the men but that was never the point of guy's night out.

/ /

/ /

/ /

All the guys entered the brightly lit cafeteria sluggishly. Dante looked ever the cool guy in a pair of aviator sunglasses and black leather jacket. Jayce wore a ragged white shirt and tried not to stumble too much. Ezreal had his hat/bandanna pulled over his eyes and Graves actually looked pretty normal. Maybe it was because the outlaw had a hangover every morning. Either way they were all suffering.

"What happened to you guys?" Vi asked.

Dante groaned and stole a piece of toast from Catelyn's plate, "Too much beer, whiskey, and vodka."

"Way too much vodka." Ez mumbled.

Graves shoved Dante lightly, "This kid actually drank me under the table."

"You were a worthy adversary." he bowed sarcastically. "Can't say much for these other two sorry bastards."

Jayce raised a hand but just slumped, "I don't even care."

"You actually don't look that bad." Fortune pointed at Dante.

He lit a cigarette coolly, "I never do."

"I don't like you so much right now." Ez glowered.

He winked, "You'll all love me again later, it's just a natural process of life."

"I saw your name on a roster." Lux said happily to him.

He tilted his head, "I guess that means I'm going into battle."

"You didn't even train first." Caitlyn frowned with worry.

Dante put a reassuring arm around her, "Don't you fret about me, I've gone through worse."

"I think she just turned red." Vi said in amusement.

Jayce held an apple near her face, "The color matching is uncanny."

Everyone had a laugh at Caitlyn's expense when a particularly dangerous looking man stalked towards the group. He was a hulking figure dressed in armor proudly showcasing his Noxian background and the weapons at his side looked like it caused more than a little pain.

"My name is Darius and you're on my team." the general pointed at Dante.

He nodded, "Dante."

"Our battle starts in ten minutes, don't be late." Darius glowered and stalked off.

"Is it a bad time to tell you that Darius hates losing." Ez looked happy.

Dante slid down his chair, "I hate life."

"You'll hate it even more after your first battle new kid." Jayce said with a new bright smile.

The only thought going through his mind? Damn

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dante nervously lit a cigarette as he moved to the summoning room. What was Septimus thinking? He wasn't fit to battle, hell, he didn't even know all the rules. The brunette sighed and fixed his t-shirt. Maybe, he should have put armor on, if he got hit with something half the size of Darius' sword he was done for. Actually, he was made of tougher stuff than that. He could take two hits than die.

"You're here." Septimus said in relief.

He nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans, "I'm here, alright."

"Meet your team." the summoner gestured to a group.

A cute fox like creature waved, "Ahri."

"Names Thresh, the chain warden." a skull with a blue flaming skull greeted with a grin that gave him chills.

He pulled from something deep within him and calmly shook the man or creature's hand, "Dante."

"Tougher than you look." Thresh said in surprise when he shook his hand.

A seductive voice teased, "And how nice you look."

"Introduce yourself assassin." Darius looked bored.

A gorgeous red head appeared in front of him suddenly, "I'm Katarina pretty boy."

"I did hear that I stole the title from Ezreal." he replied with charm.

Katarina laughed, "I like him."

"Everyone does." he winked.

Thresh clapped him on the back...hard, "I like you to, I won't take your soul."

"Thanks?" he said more like a question.

Darius stood tall, "The chain warden and I are taking top, the assassin is mid, and new blood is with the fox."

"I feel like he doesn't call us by our names because he didn't bother to learn them." Kat tapped her chin.

Thresh grinned, "I respect that."

Before they could talk more a summoner in green robes stepped forward.

The man spoke, "The blue teams consists of the team captain Darius the hand of Noxus, Ahri the nine-tailed fox, Thresh the chain warden, Katarina the sinister blade, and Dante the dual blade."

They went in a line to the center of the room. He kind of liked the name, it sounded cool.

"On the purple team is the captain Volibear the thunder's roar, Xerath the magus ascendant, Twisted Fate the card master, Gangplank the saltwater scourge, and LeBlanc the deceiver." the man continued.

The other team stood so each champion was face to face with another. He was currently looking into the mischievous eyes of the card master. Dante vaguely remember Graves complaining about a man with too many cards during their drunken night. He agreed, the man looked like he could slip right through your fingers and he didn't like it.

The regulator finished, "A fair fight is expected and we will be watching closely. See you on the fields of justice, my friends."

At that he felt a tube like sensation and he was flying through some unknown void at breakneck speed. In the end, he was in a rune area where he could feel his life energy being healed. He stumbled a bit but stood up straight quickly.

"_Get to your point quickly_." Septimus told him within his head.

He looked around confused until Ahri grabbed his arm. Dante looked down at her expectantly and she tugged him to the right pathway. Realization struck and he kept up with her easily as they ran quickly to some kind of tower.

"_Your tower will protect you from enemies, but their towers will do the same. Minions will help you destroy them in order to get to the nexus. Which is the giant gem in each camp. You need to destroy the other team's to win."_

He nodded and took out his gleaming blade. Ahri stood behind him as he moved through the bushes to find Twisted Fate and Xerath in front of him. Dante instantly engaged in combat and was coming close to finishing of TF when Xerath lowered Ahri's attack enough for him to jump and battle the spectral creature. This was the exact moment that TF sprinted off to heal.

The battle waged on in the same manner, with Twisted Fate barely slipping through. It was infuriating to say the least but he didn't have it in him to leave Ahri to the wolves. She aided him well and they took two towers when Katarina was ambushed on. Thresh first went to help and barely died, taking Gangplank with him. Darius refused to leave his post and yelled at him through their communicators to help Katarina.

"On it." he muttered and sprinted through the woods until he was in the mid lane.

Dante pushed TF, Volibear, and LeBlanc back best he could but he was still new. He wasn't used to having to defend himself, the towers, and his teammates. It was a little hard to handle. When Xerath jumped him from behind, they were in an intense battle when he saw Kat go down. He jumped to where her body lay and it made him sick. Only the realization that she wasn't actually dead somewhat helped ease his mind.

"It's four to one new kid, give it up." Twisted Fate held his cards out threateningly.

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

At that moment, Darius jumped out along with Gangplank. He had some weird moment of mental communication where he and Darius started to take out the other team one by one. When TF was the only one left, his sword turned into a crossbow that delivered the killing shot. They had an ace and an opening.

A minute or two passed where his whole team gathered at the enemy base. They quickly went through their the mid turret and inhibitor when the team started to regenerate. He watched in disappointment as his team began to fall and they all ganged up on him. The brunette killed LeBlanc quickly and came extremely close to taking out Volibear when he died. That was weird, saying that he died. It felt like he was being washed clean of everything to awaken new. He bought several items before proceeding back, albeit reluctantly.

His whole team banded together for the win and managed another ace. After, the team celebrated at a bar near the institute happily. Except for Darius of course, he was never too much fun.

"A toast to our new teammate who practically ran this win." Thresh declared.

He blushed a bit as he raised his glass of scotch, "It wasn't all me."

"I don't know about that, you certainly saved me more times than I can count." Katarina ran a hand down his strong arm.

Dante leaned in closer to her, "My pleasure but you don't seem like much of a damsel in distress."

"I'm not, but I'll make an exception for you." she moved so they were nose to nose.

Ahri suddenly pulled him close to her, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." he gave her a charming smile.

The brunette was still kind of wary though, he knew what the fox was capable of. Through the whole night, he watched in amusement as his teammates got drunk. Because he had gotten wasted the night before he wasn't really interested in doing it again.

The bartender announced, "Sorry folks but I have to close up."

Everyone groaned but left as quickly as they could. His team seemed to scatter in several directions so he was left with only Katarina. That was kind of scary and exciting.

"Walk me home?" she asked with only a slight slur in her voice.

He nodded, "Of course."

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" she asked after a few minutes had passed.

He looked amused, "No."

"I thought you were incredibly sexy and mysterious. A perfect guy for some kind of trashy romance novel, you know?" the red head stumbled so he caught her.

Dante supported her as they walked, "I'm just a regular guy, Ms. Du Couteau."

"Don't call me that, call me Katarina." she complained lightly.

He was kind of curious, "Why? You're family is Noxian royalty."

"Things are never as they appear." she said darkly before leaning more into him.

He couldn't help but open up a bit, "I know what that's like."

"Really?" she asked.

Dante looked at the stars passively, "My parents were on opposing sides of a war but they fell in love. They were both great warriors and generals so when they abandoned their posts, their former bosses went after them but they just couldn't be killed. The two couldn't be caught and one day, they poisoned something my mother drank so she could never have children."

He realized that Katarina had closed her eyes and was practically lying on him. The new champion smiled and carried the assassin in his arms, bridal style.

"My mother was devastated, she was so in love with my father that she didn't know what to do. My father was also heartbroken but he sought a way to cure my mother. One day, a mage told him of a hidden temple that was the burial spot of King Lucian the incubus. A sexual male creature opposite of a succubus. My parents went to this temple and managed to go through to the center where a statue of the king stood. My mother touched the statue and the temple collapsed within itself. Nine months later, I was born." he continued his story. "Maybe I'll tell you the rest some other time."

They had made it to the institute but he had no idea where her room was. Seeing no other choice, he dragged her to his own room and gently lowered her onto his bed.

"Sleep well, Katarina." he pulled his covers over her.

Dante tiredly pulled his jacket off and laid down on the couch. He had only been at the league for two days and it already felt like an eternity had passed. It was weird to finally be in one place so long, he was so used to travelling anywhere he wanted. Yet, for all his reservations, it was nice to sleep in the same place every night. Actually having friends was turning out well too, now that he thought about it. He just hoped his condition didn't break through with all these woman. At that, he closed his eyes and felt the realm of Morpheus draw him in.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Who's your favorite champion? Tell me in the reviews and if they're not already in the story I'll put them in and give them a special scene. I'll even tell who my favorite champion is jk.

Chapter 2

Katarina the sinister blade awoke at the crack of dawn. It was in her nature, her very upbringing that brought about this habit. The first thing she noticed was that the bed she was in was like heaven. The second was that she wasn't in her own room. The gorgeous red head looked around the space to find Dante sleeping peacefully on the couch. He looked cute with his hair even messier than normal and a small smile on his face. She rose and sat on the couch he slept on. Other than shifting slightly, he didn't show any sign of awakening.

"I wasn't that drunk, I heard your story." she gently touched his face.

Only a small yelp left her mouth when Dante sprung awake and flipped her on the couch so she was on her back. He had her arms pinned to her sides and a wild expression was across his face.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized when realization struck.

She teased him a bit, "I think you might be moving too quickly for me."

The handsome champion blushed when he realized their position and stood.

"What was that?" she couldn't help but ask after a minute passed.

He took a deep breath, "I didn't grow up in the best parts of town, okay?"

"You can tell me, I won't judge." she said gently.

He whirled around angrily, "Is the princess of the Du Couteau family supposed to understand poverty?"

His immense anger surprised her and she felt guilty. Katarina may have been raised an assassin, but she had every advantage growing up. She really didn't know what it was like in the streets.

"I'm sorry, I've been tense lately." Dante collapsed on the couch.

She asked, "Is it because of the league?"

"No, it's other things." he raked a hand through his hair stressfully.

She suddenly remembered what he had said in his story, something about an incubus king. From what little she knew of them they were highly sexual creatures that took on many wives. It was said that only a single incubus lived at a time and could not fight their nature. They literally had to have sex or they would go crazy but what guy doesn't go crazy without sex?

"That story you told me yesterday." she tried to start.

His now green eyes seemed to stare her down, "What story?"

"The one about your parents." Kat elaborated.

He slid down the couch, "I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't." the usually confident assassin blushed. "Are you an incubus?"

Dante paused, "I think I am."

"Shouldn't you know for sure?" she pushed a little more.

He started to pace around his living room, "I've travelled a lot because I wanted to avoid staying around women too long. Because I don't follow my urges, my allure is extremely powerful at times."

"Urges?" she looked amused.

He threw his hands up, "My need for sex! I've only broken down once and I ended up almost shagging a whole fucking village of women."

"I'm sorry." she apologized when she started to laugh.

He glared, "It's not funny! Do you know how long it took me to get myself in control?"

"Maybe that's the problem." she grew serious.

"What?"

"Maybe if you did follow your 'urges,' your power of allure or whatever could be reined in."

"Katarina, I'm not going to force women."

"You won't have to force anyone."

"Really?"

"Dante, you're hot. This league is full of super powerful women that could probably keep up with your crazy urges. These women also happen to have urges that you can help with."

"That's crazy."

She shook him, "I heard a group of women talking about how hot you were just yesterday."

"It still feels like I'm tricking them with my allure." he said stubbornly.

In that moment, she acted on pure impulse. Katarina tackled Dante to the ground and began to kiss him senseless. He was completely still at first, then he began to attack her with equal fervor. She gasped happily when his tongue entered her mouth and they started a battle of dominance that he won. Kat pushed him down so she was straddling him and ripped his grey t-shirt open to reveal his strong bare chest. She ran her hands down his muscles and sensually grinded into him.

"Spitfire." he growled sexily and flipped her so she was the one now on her back.

Dante threw off the remains of his shirt and moved to her neck. She felt him give her several love bites but could only moan in pleasure. He was certainly skilled with his mouth. The thought struck her again when the brunette attacked her mouth with even more passion than before. With his hands he slowly unzipped the tight leather shirt she wore. When he finished his task, he stared down at her with wide eyes. Her lacey black bra held her chest tantalizingly out for him to touch but at that moment he jumped up.

"What am I doing?" he cried in panic and began his annoying habit of pacing.

She replied with an annoyed tone, "You were about to have sex with me on the couch, bed, and maybe kitchen."

"You tricked me." he accused.

She slowly approached him, "I didn't need to trick you."

"I'm not arguing with you." he crossed his arms. "I'm going to the bathroom to shower and I'm just going to pray that you leave when I come back."

She called as he walked into the bathroom, "Take a cold shower, you look like you need it."

At that, Dante threw his hands up and slammed the door. She was this close to having the best sex of her life. Hell, he had her incredibly turned on just with kissing. Katarina would break him if it was the last thing she did.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dante's Journal

_I made out with Katarina, this hot red head and I was really close to doing more. Luckily, I got it under control but I could feel something in me screaming for not having sex with her right then and there. Anyways, she wasn't there when I returned from a very cold shower so I thought I was safe. When I came back from dinner, my living space had a new bedroom where Katarina is now living. The minx fucking seduced some dumb summoner to make her a room inside my apartment and give her access to my living space. I tried kicking her out multiple times but she's determined._

_She's been walking around my apartment in the shortest shorts you can imagine and tank tops that don't hide a thing. I'm sure you can imagine why my showers have turned negative five degrees. Katarina also keeps on touching me...everywhere. I think I got a hard on just from her giving me a really long hug. I feel like some teenage boy going through puberty. Other than that, my team has won a couple matches and we're close to the semifinals. I really hope we make it. _

_Kat just came out of the bathroom in a towel, I think I'm going to hide out in the dining hall. Do they serve food at 2 in the morning?_

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dante yawned as he entered the dining hall. He looked around and noticed a girl with silvery white hair drinking what looked like tea. She was the only other person in the whole room. After grabbing some leftover food out and coffee, he approached the table the girl sat at.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely.

She looked up in surprise, "No, it was getting lonely anyway."

"My name's Dante." he smiled charmingly.

She blushed a bit, "I know."

"Really...?" he paused to ask for her name.

She answered quickly, "Ashe, Queen of Freljord and I heard some girls talking about how cute you are."

"Interesting." he mused. "What are you doing here so late?"

She looked at him warily before answering, "I'm just trying to hide from my fiancé."

"That doesn't sound much like a girl in love." he pointed out.

She took a sip of tea, "It's all political."

"Ah, but what makes it so important?" he asked.

She looked up into his eyes intensely, "I want to bring peace to my land."

"Is he a leader of some other group?" he took a bite of toast.

She nodded, "The barbarians."

"Classy."

"He's not a bad person."

"You'll just never love him."

"You're blunt, Dante."

"If he's not bad and doesn't love you back. Maybe, he wouldn't need a marriage for an alliance."

"I can't risk war."

"Sometimes war is the only way to peace."

The frost archer laughed wryly, "You sound like another girl driving me crazy."

"What's the story?" he asked.

She thought about it, "Sejuani believes that she will bring together Frejlord but through war."

"Maybe you could learn from each other." he joked.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly, "We don't get along."

"Conflict of interests?" he offered.

Ashe smiled, "You could say that."

"I should get going." he started to stand.

She grabbed his wrist, "It's just so easy to talk to you. Will I see you again?"

"I'll show up." he winked and walked off.

The dual blade would never quite know why he talked to her but he was glad he did. Talking to Ashe was easy, it was like their conversation just flowed. He wouldn't mind seeing her again, hopefully, that would be soon.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The newest champion walked out of the summoning room with a spring in his step after his team qualified for the semifinals that month. The rest of his teammates were just as excited. He even caught a wide smile on Darius' face before it disappeared quickly.

"Drinks on me!" Thresh declared.

His team slapped the chain warden on the back but he stepped aside.

"Sorry guys but I already have plans." he apologized.

Darius interjected, "Come Dante, even I'm taking part in this celebration."

"Next time." he promised and watched as his team to started to walk off.

Kat called, "See you later, roomie."

Dante hid his face a bit at the comment and walked to the apartment spaces. His friends had planned some kind of hangout in Caitlyn's room so he was trying to get there quickly. He might have been a little bit late.

"Finally." he muttered to himself when he found the room.

The brunette knocked quickly and smiled when Caitlyn opened the door. She was dressed comfortably in simple shorts and a purple top. Everyone was dressed similarly.

"I guess I'm overdressed." he looked down at his blue button up.

Caitlyn smiled, "It's alright we're just drinking and watching movies."

He walked into the living space and looked around. The sheriff's place was warm and inviting. Her white walls made the colorful furniture stand out even more. He liked it, the place reflected her bright personality.

"Pretty boy finally showed up!" Graves declared.

Cait rolled her eyes, "Did you guys finally agree on the movie?"

"I won." Sarah declared and held up a trashy romance movie.

Jayce teased, "Malc finally gave into his girlfriend."

"Shut up! I saw you staring at that sun girl at lunch." Graves shot back.

Jay blushed, "I don't like Leona."

"More like you can't get her." Ez joked.

The three guys engaged in some manly wrestling while Vi put in the movie.

Lux elbowed him gently, "I saw your match, you were great."

"Thanks." he smiled. "I think Ahri and I are a pretty good team."

Jayce dusted himself after fighting, "So are you and Katarina."

"She seems mighty fond of ya." the bearded outlaw grinned.

Ezreal jumped on the couch next to Lux, "I overheard her telling all her friends that she was going to get you."

Great, now everyone was teasing him. These guys were killing him.

He groaned, "Let's just watch the movie and get wasted."

The rest of the night was spent doing exactly what he wanted. Everyone but Dante and Caitlyn were pretty wasted and they had watched quite a few movies. At the end of the night the group stumbled off but he was sober enough to help clean up.

"You don't have to stay and help." Caitlyn told him.

He started to clean, "It's no problem."

"You're sweet." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

The beautiful sheriff was so close to him that he could smell her sweet scent of berries and vanilla. He made the mistake of looking down into her eyes, that was what finally broke him. With Kat it was all passion and need. With Caitlyn it felt softer, sweeter somehow. Dante kissed her gently and she reciprocated with full force. She felt perfect against him and turned him on even more by nibbling at his ear. He shuddered and ran his hands down her sides.

"You're so beautiful it hurts." he whispered softly.

Caitlyn smiled and threw her shirt and pants off so she was left only in sapphire blue lacey lingerie.

"It's not fair that I'm wearing almost nothing and you've got all your clothes on." she pouted and ripped his shirt open so buttons went flying.

He teased, "I liked that shirt."

"I like you." she whispered into his ear.

He lifted her up with an arm and began to kiss her again. Caitlyn wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded to the general direction of the bedroom. He wasted no time getting there and gently put her down. Maybe being turned on by Kat for a week was making him crazy horny but he didn't care. He was finally going to let everything go, if only for a night.

"I dreamed about this." he admitted as he kissed his way down her body. "Since the day I first met you."

In response, she tugged at his jeans so he quickly threw them off.

"You're sexy and smart." he complimented and attacked her lips more.

Caitlyn moaned and began to touch her core in earnest so he finally broke. He pulled her panties down and tasted her gently. She was sweet, like honey. The dual blade continued and smirked when she writhed at his touch. The ranged fighter screamed his name lightly when she came quickly. He tasted her sweet nectar and grinned, she was sweet inside and out.

"I need you." she grabbed him in a sizzling kiss.

He smirked and adjusted himself slowly as he entered her. Dante gave her time to adjust and Cait was soon meeting him halfway as he moved down. Their bodies met in perfect harmony and his female companion came several times before he felt ready for his own climax. He tried to pull out of her but she wrapped her legs around his back.

"Cum inside me." she whispered into his ear seductively.

Dante did as she asked and laid down next to her quickly after. He took a moment to catch his breath before he looked at Caitlyn. She looked content enough but his sex drive was going crazy.

"Would it be too forward to ask for round two?" he whispered into her ear.

Caitlyn got off the bed and showcased her perfect naked body before slowly walking out.

She called, "I'm taking a shower, you're more than welcome to join me."

He grinned and waited five seconds before he jumped off the bed and sprinted to shower. They had sex several more times in the shower before stepping out. He helped her back to her bed and they promptly fell asleep with wide smiles on their faces.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The first thing he noticed the next morning was that a sexy sheriff wasn't next to him on the bed. He groaned before putting boxers on and stepping out into the living area. Caitlyn was happily dancing in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. Dante felt himself go hard when he saw that she was wearing nothing but his button up. She had buttoned some of the bottom but the rest had been broken off the night before. He certainly got a nice showcase of her body.

The dual blade snuck up behind the woman and put his arms around her, "Hello beautiful."

"Dante." she turned and looped her arms around his neck.

He smirked, "In the flesh."

"I almost thought that last night was a dream." she admitted.

He kissed her passionately before stopping, "I'm as real as you, love."

"I'm making breakfast." she moved away from him and back to the food.

He twirled her, "I propose that we take a long detour in your bedroom and go get breakfast in the dining hall."

"Sorry pretty boy but I've got to be somewhere in an hour." she smiled devilishly up at him.

He pressed her against the kitchen counter, "That's all the time I need."

Caitlyn smiled and ran to the bedroom as he playfully chased after her. They fit in a quick 'session' before he went to shower alone. When he finished, Dante realized he didn't have any clean clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you have any clean clothes?" he asked and his mouth dropped when he saw that Caitlyn wasn't alone.

An ethereal blonde girl sat next to her with an amused look.

"Hello." he said awkwardly.

Caitlyn face palmed, "Seriously?"

"I'm Janna, pleasure to meet you." the blonde woman smiled.

He sat next to Cait on the couch, "I'm Dante."

"You didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend." Janna accused lightly.

He put an arm around the other brunette, "It's kind of a new thing."

"Like last night new." the sheriff of Piltover muttered.

He asked, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to catch up with Caitlyn, it's been a while since we last saw each other." the blonde replied.

Dante itched for a cigarette, "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's alright, I was just going." Janna smiled.

Caitlyn filled him in, "Jan fights against magical experimentation so she has to go to a lot of meetings with stuffy summoners."

"Quite honorable." he smiled.

The trio moved to the door and Caitlyn held it open for her friend.

"I promise that we'll go to lunch next time." Cait smiled.

Janna smirked and gestured to him, "I enjoyed the view here so much."

"Umm thank you." he blushed.

The blonde whispered loudly to Caitlyn, "If you ever want to share, I'd be happy to comply."

With that said, the ethereal mage slipped out of the room. Leaving a blushing couple.

"Are we really boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

Dante bended a bit to give his shorter companion a kiss, "If you'll have me."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." she grinned.

He swayed a bit with her in his arms, "You know that I think you're amazing, right?"

"I know." she leaned against his chest.

He smiled, "It's going to be amazing walking into the dining hall with you on my arm."

"All the other girls will want to kill me." she said happily.

He held her even more tightly, "You don't sound too depressed."

"Our friends are going to tease us so much." Caitlyn giggled.

He ran a hand through his still wet hair, "Seeing you in my shirt makes it all worth it."

"Dante." she hit him lightly on the chest.

He kissed her on the cheek, "I've got to get going so I need my broken shirt back."

"No." she stuck her tongue out at him.

He quickly found his pants in her bedroom and put them on, "You can keep it only because you look so good."

"Do you really have to go back to your room?" she pouted.

He dried his hair with a towel, "Yeah, I need to prepare for my match but I promise to have lunch with you."

"My boyfriend is going to walk me there right?" she questioned.

He winked, "Anything for you."

They shared one last goodbye kiss before he zipped up his jacket to cover up his bare chest. Dante walked out of the apartment with a wide grin and walked through the halls quickly. God, he loved life right now.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Kat looked up from Dante's television when she heard him enter his apartment. The dual blade had the widest grin she had ever seen on him and had a weird pep to his step.

"What happened to you?" she raised an eyebrow.

He grinned, "Nothing."

"No, I can figure this out." she examined him closely. "You have even messier hair than usual, you're glowing, and it looks like nothing I say will bring you down. No fucking way."

He laughed, "What?"

"You had sex with someone." she jumped up.

He tried to tone down his grin, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I work a whole week seducing you and some other girl gets the rewards? Not fair." Kat pouted.

He got out his milk carton and started to drink straight from it, "Just be happy for me."

"No!" she crossed her arms childishly. "Did you even tell this mystery girl that you're an incubus."

He paused, "Well no."

"So she doesn't know that you need more than one girl to keep you in control." she grew happier.

He frowned, "I guess I didn't mention that."

"If you really like her, you should tell her." Kat advised. "Or you'll have a seriously pissed off girl on your hands."

He crossed his arms, "You're a real mood killer."

"Only for you." she grinned.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter, having a girlfriend literally makes everything better."

"Who is this mystery girl?" she questioned.

He smiled, "Caitlyn."

"The sheriff of Piltover?" she laughed. "Of course your girlfriend would be her."

Dante glared, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just that I've been beaten by the good side of the law again." she sighed dramatically.

He sighed, "How do I even tell her about my predicament?"

"Do it after sex so she won't be so uptight." she offered her two cents.

He lit up, "That's actually a good idea."

"I get you next though!" she called.

He made a face, "You're attractive Kat but it feels like I'm cheating if Caitlyn's my girlfriend and I'm having sex with other girls."

"If she really likes you she'll accept you." she assured him.

She watched as Dante walked to his room to change. She was pretty pissed off that the sheriff of Piltover had gotten to him first but she would have her time. After all, he was no regular guy.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dante smiled as his new girlfriend leaned into happily. They walked into the dining hall and ignored all the looks they drew. It wasn't everyday that a gorgeous new couple was made.

"Now what's this?" Graves asked as they walked to their table.

Sarah grinned, "A new couple apparently."

"We've been caught." he kissed Caitlyn on the cheek.

Lux cooed, "They're so cute."

"I know it's sick." Graves growled jokingly.

Jayce elbowed him, "You and Miss Fortune will get your time."

The Defender of Tomorrow dodged out of the way of a bullet.

"Heard they got some new designs for you." Ez changed the conversation.

He groaned, "Yeah and they suck."

"What'd you get?" Vi asked.

Dante threw some sketches on the table that had been in his back pocket, "They're ridiculous."

"I like firefighter Dante." Caitlyn teased.

He frowned, "I don't even have a shirt."

"That's the best part." Miss Fortune grinned.

Vi laughed, "The police officer one is funny."

"In that sketch, the clothes are way too tight." he complained.

Ezreal teased, "I guess the ladies down in design have a crush on you."

"Shut up." he glared.

Dante was about to complain more when Darius called him to the center of the dining hall where the rest of the Noxians like Cassiopeia, Katarina, LeBlanc, Swain, and Warwick sat. He excused himself from his friends and walked over to the table.

"What's up Darius?" he grinned and shook hands with the hand of Noxus.

They had become closer over the month and he found that Darius was a little softer than he first seemed.

"I wanted to tell you that our match to get to the semifinals has moved to tomorrow." Darius informed him.

He smiled, "I think we've got this win."

"Yes, I've heard that you're quite the fighter." Swain complimented.

He shook his head, "I'm not that great."

"I don't know about that." LeBlanc smiled flirtatiously.

A male voice called, "Who's everyone talking to?"

A man wearing a blue ninja outfit walked towards the table. Dante recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Tal?" he stood.

His childhood friend stared, "Dante."

They embraced each other like brothers. Everyone at the table stared.

"What's this all about?" Swain asked.

He elbowed his friend, "Tal and I grew up on the streets when we were younger. I saved his ass twenty times a day."

"Yeah, we had each other's backs." Talon high fived him.

Katarina pointed accusingly at the other assassin, "You never told me about him."

"Dante left a couple years before your father took me in." Talon replied.

LeBlanc was curious, "Why did you leave?"

"I just felt like travelling." he lied.

Talon chuckled, "I got into less trouble without you around."

"Liar." he shot back.

They shared a laugh and felt their familiar bond of brotherhood. He was Noxian, not exactly but he did grow up there after his parent's died at the age of eight. For eight years, he roamed the streets with Talon and survived well. They were better off than the other street children who were always starved. From stealing, they were able to eat most nights. You couldn't make up the bond they had forged over years of hardship. It had been difficult for him to leave Talon but he had to search for some remnant of his parents. That was what had driven him away.

"Brothers in thievery." he started.

Tal finished, "Brothers in arms."

Caitlyn walked next to him, "What's the commotion about?"

"Talon here was my childhood friend." he smiled and gave her a sizzling kiss.

She leaned into him, "That's great to here."

"Do you two know each other?" he asked.

Kat cut in, "We all meet each other eventually out on Summoner's Rift."

"Of course you'd date a sharp shooting sheriff." Talon teased him.

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty girl with a gun."

"Remember Yvette." the blade's shadow grinned devilishly.

He chuckled, "Shut up Talon, knowing you you've probably got your eye out on someone."

"Nah I've been single for decades." the male assassin laughed.

He smiled, "Well Cait and I have to get going. I promised to buy her dessert."

"We'll meet up again just like old times." Talon responded.

They started to walk out when Kat gave him a look that screamed 'tell her you idiot.' This was going to be so awkward.

/ /

/ /

/ /

He decided it was best to tell her when they were having a nice walk back to the institute. It had quite a romantic setting to it and maybe she wouldn't freak out.

"Caitlyn, can I tell you something?" he asked cautiously.

She hugged him, "Of course."

Dante wearily explained everything about his origin to her and watched as her face went through a variety of emotions. He couldn't pinpoint what she was thinking.

"So you're saying that you need sex from multiple women?" she asked with a pale face.

He tried to find the right words, "I only broke down once in an Amazon type village. Their queen seduced me and my lust just grew over time. I practically had sex with the whole tribe before I got things under control and ran."

"I'm just something for you to use?" she screamed.

He shook his head, "No, I would never use you. I don't want this, I would love to be monogamous."

"I believe that you're an incubus but I can't believe that you expect me to accept it." she said emotionally.

He watched with heavy heart as she ran inside the institute quickly.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Katarina might be a master assassin but she still had emotions. Seeing Dante walk inside like a kicked puppy made her kind of depressed. So the night before she decided to go down to the sheriff's room and set things straight for Dante. They had a match to win after all.

"This is the place." she muttered to herself and knocked on the door.

Caitlyn answered the door looking a mess in sweatpants and a shirt with several stains. She didn't even want to know.

"What do you want?" the Piltover girl crossed her arms.

She pushed her way in, "Let's talk about Dante."

"What about him?" Caitlyn looked depressed.

She decided to put it straight, "He's an incubus, not a regular guy. One incubus was rumored to have fifty wives to keep up with his needs. Could you possibly keep up with that?"

"No." the sheriff blushed.

Kat decided to be gentler, "Dante really likes you but he needs other women or he'll literally go crazy. Unlike any other guy, he's not happy about the thought of having several women. That says a lot."

"You're right." the brunette realized. "But I was such a jerk to him, will he ever forgive me?"

She smirked, "He's smitten like a schoolgirl."

"What if I still get jealous?" Caitlyn asked worriedly.

The red head looked amused, "The power of incubus bonds makes sure no one is jealous and all the wives get along."

"Now I just want to apologize."

"Do it before the match."

"Thank you so much Katarina."

"Call me Kat, we'll probably see a lot more of each other."

"You're going after him too?"

"Me and a lot more, sheriff."

Caitlyn actually looked amused at that and ran to her bedroom.

"I look like a mess." she cried.

Kat snorted in amusement and slipped out of the room silently. She would have her time.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"C'mon cheer up." Tal tried to help his childhood friend.

He picked at his pancakes, "I'm fine."

"You're not even eating." the assassin pointed out.

Dante ignored him and lit his twentieth cigarette of the hour. He had been pretty stressed ever since his fight with what he assumed was his ex-girlfriend.

"You look like you've gone through battle." Darius looked amused.

He took a swig from his flask, "I'm fine guys, just let me relax."

"Drinking at nine in the morning and smoking five packs an hour isn't relaxing." Talon snorted.

Thresh who had joined the guys spoke, "Even I think that's unhealthy."

"Why's everyone ganging up on me?" he laughed nervously.

Darius ate his bacon loudly, "You look like you're having a break down."

"I am not having a breakdown." he tapped his foot on the floor.

Talon took a sip of orange juice, "Your eyes are bloodshot, you're shaking, I think your hair might have a small bird living in it, and you don't look like you own a house or new clothes."

"Tell me what you really think." he growled.

Kat sat at the table, "He's just worried about his girlfriend."

"I'm never taking advice from you again." Dante raked a hand through his hair stressfully.

Caitlyn's voice called behind him, "She's smarter than you think."

"Cait." he got up from his seat.

She awkwardly shifted, "Can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, of course." he hurriedly followed her out to the pavilion.

Caitlyn nervously shifted and tried not to meet his eyes. He fought the urge to kiss her and shifted nervously himself.

"I talked with Katarina and she made me realize how stupid I've been." she admitted.

He shook his head, "It was my fault."

"Any other guy would have loved having multiple women but not you." she took his hands. "It made me realize that you're an amazing guy and I'm lucky to be your girlfriend."

He hugged her, "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, as long as you go take a shower and shave." she teased.

He ran back inside quickly then came back to give her a quick kiss.

"You're amazing." he gave her one last kiss. "I'll get to the semifinals just for you."

She laughed, "Looking forward to it."

Five minutes ago he was ready for a breakdown. Now, it felt as if he could reach the top of the world. It was amazing what a girl and some words could do to you.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The women stood in the shadows silently and watched the man they called Dante run off. She was angered because his presence had disturbed her focus. She had been trained to keep her emotions in control her whole life and the presence of one man made it all crumble. Yes, she would have to get rid of him. It would not do to have someone distracting her.

A bird perched on the branch next to the woman and in a single movement the poor animal fell. She was definitely not one to be trifled with.

AN: Special thanks to those who reviewed and for the great advice.


End file.
